


Hit That Panic Button

by scalphunter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family, cody has had Enough, obi-wan is a good general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: Obi-Wan looks back over towards where Cody is fretting as if he had a panic-button he would be hammering on it.She is hanging off his arm now, smiling at him like a well-fed-Tooka, and employing all the very young tactics of seduction.Obi-Wan has taken quite enough humour in his Commander’s distress and suggests that someone is looking for her as he walks over.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Hit That Panic Button

Obi-Wan finds the whole thing rather amusing really, as much as he shouldn’t, considering Cody looks about as uncomfortable as Obi-Wan has ever seen him and the man can deal with anything the universe throws his way; however there is no denying the Commander of the 212th deserves some sort of _attention_.

The attention being from the daughter of a Senator of a planet in the Mid-Rim. The Mirilian girl, dark green skinned with shiny black hair and a sharp mind and quick enough mouth, had taken one look at a helmet-less Cody and decided to actively try to get him into bed – while her father was half way across the other side of the room engaged in to a deep debate.

The girl couldn’t be older than Ahsoka, and Ahsoka herself was trying not to laugh, hiding her humour partially behind Rex.

‘Wow, she’s not giving up’ Ahsoka mutters, sounding a little miffed, a little bemused.

‘I should do something. He doesn’t look happy about it’ Rex says, and Obi-Wan admires Rex’s loyalty to his ori’vod and his easiness to go to his defence no matter what entails. Or at least, he would, had Rex not said the next thing, ‘But he left me with Senator Dyle, who tried to tell me I was the most handsome man in the galaxy and wouldn’t leave me alone, so no - he can deal with a tiny Mirilian’ he pointedly looks at Ahsoka who has actually stopped hiding and grins at him gently.

He makes this grumbly noise at her, all fluff and no depth, he can almost feel Rex’s dedication to her. The _Grand Captain_ of the Kirill army, otherwise known as Senator Dyle, had found Captain Rex very interesting, and he sought out to get the man’s attention at every single turn. Obi-Wan had borne witness to Anakin actually having to tell the man to leave his commander-in-chief alone, and push out protective force waves in order for that man to stop. It had been a bit much, and Obi-Wan had caught Rex shove a giggling Cody into a barricade in annoyance. That had been a rather special encounter by all accounts. A certain other time comes to mind of Rex getting _attention_ from Saw Gerrera, the Rebel Leader, of all people - at least the two had gotten along quite well.

‘Ahsoka, you could distract her’ Obi-Wan offers, and Ahsoka raises a brow at him, giving him a look, he is certain _he_ taught her.

‘If I know anything about Mirilian biology, she isn’t gonna simply shift away from Commander Cody,’ and Obi-Wan watches how Rex’s eyes go wide, like he knows something Obi-Wan doesn’t.

‘I don’t follow,’ he says, carefully, and Ahsoka makes a face, full of cringe and anguish.

‘It’s like a laser focus? I guess? It’s a – se-x-- thing’ she makes a weird rolling motion with her hand and Obi-Wan takes an intelligent guess as to what she is talking about, and that fact that she isn’t happy with trying to explain this to someone she sees as an Uncle. He is grateful for her lowered voice, the fact that unlike Anakin his Padawan developed a little more tact.

His knowledge of Mirilian’s biology is limited, the bits he knows are conceptual , and he has not met many that he could simply ask. He has absolutely no desire whatsoever to have this conversation with Luminara, for example, he doesn't think his pride nor dignity would survive it.

‘Huh’ Rex says and Obi-Wan looks back over towards where Cody is fretting as if he had a panic-button he would be hammering on it.

She is hanging off his arm now, smiling at him like a well-fed-Tooka, and employing all the very young tactics of seduction.

Obi-Wan has taken quite enough humour in his Commander’s distress and suggests that someone is looking for her as he walks over. She startles, shaken, it was a suggestion not a command, and when she glances at him her face is full of suspicion but she has let go of Cody, that much is a minor victory.

‘I do believe your father wanted a word’ he says, kindly offering a harmless smile, and she nods, respectfully, takes one last heated glance towards Cody and leaves to speak to her father who welcomes her over and involves her in the conversation anyway – that man is all too polite.

‘Thank you’ Cody says shortly, his back stiffening at the spine, shoulders easing out.

‘Well I couldn’t leave you with terrifying tiny Mirilian girl, now could I?’ he says, teasing, and watches as Cody scowls, gritting his teeth. Obi-Wan employs a look of innocence.

‘She’s barely older than Commander Tano’ he jerks his head towards Ahsoka and Rex who, Obi-Wan realises, are too busy talking to even notice he left. 

Obi-Wan hums. Ahsoka and Cody get along fine, if not a little awkwardly, as she is – and this is Cody’s wording _‘Rex’s brand of crazy, no offense to Commander Tano intended of course,’_ , but there is this line of respect and affection he has for her, like many of the others do, because Ahsoka fights beside them, leaps out to protect them, and is a fierce contender on the battlefield. Obi-Wan supposes that having a girl no older than Ahsoka make a beeline for him, in that way, as it were, could be very problematic.

‘Girls of that age are quite, how do you say: bold?’ he thinks of Satine.

Cody huffs, ‘You could say that again. She wouldn’t let me go’ he says, and Obi-Wan has this stab of sympathy for the man, which he should have thought of earlier.

Cody, like many of his brothers, struggle with touch and closeness, as it is all but drilled out of them. Between one another they go as far as roughhousing and active physical aggression and show affection through different ways, however with non-clones, especially amongst the Jedi, they are used to bubble of no contact. Obi-Wan has worn Cody down a little, broken through those particular walls, however dealing with the sole focus of a young girl and finding it difficult to say no, escape, without injury or a minor diplomatic incident, is a little bit more than the training they give on Kamino. Clones are not precisely taught about intimacy, whichever form that will take.

‘I noticed Rex didn’t think to come and help. Traitor’ he glares across the room at his brother, through the throng of people.

‘That maybe something to do your own lack of help regarding Senator Dyle’ Obi-Wan intones, and Cody pauses, eyes wide.

‘That was different’ he retorts, with the air of a man lying through his teeth. Ob-Wan knows him well enough, knows the how Cody's monotone manner drives Anakin nuts, and makes Ahsoka smile, which is why he can catch him out.

‘Do tell’ he tilts his head, inspecting the man curiously, and Cody fidgets - these tiny movements Obi-Wan knows to spot.

Senator Dyle was –‘ he appears to think about his next words and regrets something, presumably mentioning the fact that Senator Dyle was _a man_ , because he flushes and coughs as embarrassment leaks off him in waves. ‘Still, he could have set a better example’ he says, nodding, with all the gravitas of an older brother once they realise their mistakes, and Obi-Wan stays silent about Rex's initial comment of assisting.

Obi-Wan, instead, thinks on Anakin, who is on Coruscant with Senator Amidala and remembers why he chooses to blissfully not see things.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comment


End file.
